


Dreaming of Android Heaven

by FanFicReader01



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ghosts, Loss, M/M, Mourning, Multi, aftermath of the revolution, coping with loss, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: They were supposed to be with four. Now only she and Josh are left.





	Dreaming of Android Heaven

North stares out of the large window of her new home. The apartment is big enough for more than five people. Too bad only she and Josh share the place now. They were supposed to be with four.

 “Are you alright?” the voice of her friend shocks her out of her pondering and she turns around to find Josh standing in the door opening. He smiles worriedly.

 “Yeah, I’m fine, Josh. It’s just-,” North quickly turns her gaze away so Josh wouldn’t see the visible tears. She didn’t like it when others could see her weakness. Damn, she was supposed to be strong and independent and- Suddenly arms wrap around her now shaking frame, pulling her in for an unwanted but very much needed hug. Ever since the revolution, North’s only physical contact was made through violence.

 “I miss them too,” Josh whispers.

“Fuck,” tears now freely run down North’s cheeks as she dares to lean into Josh’ warm embrace.

 “It’s alright. You can mourn. That’s not a weakness,” Josh reassures her. He stares out of the window and sees a beautiful sunset.

“But it’s been three fucking weeks. Things are finally stabilizing more, the humans left… I should be happy. I-, it was me who yelled the loudest about being proud to sacrifice our lives for the better cause and now I can’t stop thinking about them!” The female android then pulls away from her friend and stares with him out of the window again. It gets silent between them.

 

 “I still mourn, though. I’ll never forget them. Markus, Simon…,” Josh says in a low voice. He wipes away some artificial tears and sighs.

 “They really gave their lives and-, I should’ve been with them,” North hisses, holding back more sobs.

“ _No_. I mean, no one should’ve died. Not you, not them. Nobody. But we have to be glad we’re still alive. That we’re able to see the fruits of our revolution,” Josh reminds his friend.

 “But… my partners,” North turns her hands into fists and squeezes until her knuckles turn pale.

“I am sure they want you to hold on just a little longer. I’m sure they’d wanted you to live on,” the tall man replies. He’s cautious, afraid he might’ve said the wrong words. There are so many ways to say something and still, words don’t flow that easily.

 “Maybe you’re right. I’ll live… even if it’s just for them. I-, I need some time to think.” North mutters and walks away, retreating to her room. Josh lets her. In these moments it’s good they live in a big house, it gives them some personal space.

 

\--

 

Although she doesn’t need to sleep, around night North likes to close her eyes and shut down for moment. Often she replays blissful fragments of her past. Even in times of despair she had found peace and joy in the little things. She had made friends with the people of Jericho. They had become family and even lovers.

 

***

 

North had seen how Markus walked into Jericho like he belonged there. And he did. It was like they’d send a fallen angel to help them, rescue them and lead them toward a new era where androids could be free. Their relationship kind of started off clumsy and careful. Most of the time she and Markus had argued about the best approach for the humans to understand.

 Where she saw no value in trying to speak with them – she knew that some people were unchangeable and would _never_ listen- Markus still tried to reason and fight with words instead.

But despite that, Markus loved her dearly and she returned that love. They made it work somehow.

And then Markus fell in love with Simon, the former leader of Jericho and one of North’s best friends. First North felt jealous, maybe even betrayed by both men. North and Markus had been in a relationship for weeks and now the man seemed to leave her for another man. But she was wrong. Markus saw her concern, validated her feelings. So he told her he still loved her so much but that he also had come to love Simon.

 “I love one man and one woman. Simon and you, North. Because I love him, doesn’t mean I don’t love you any less. I have never stopped loving you.” And she decided to trust him on that.

And maybe it was thanks to Markus that she started to see Simon in a different light as well. Where North first thought every relationship she’d built on with these two would suffer and crumble down, their bond only grew stronger. And their relationship with each other felt so natural. Markus loved North and Simon. Simon loved Markus and North. North loved both men equally. And that was how things eventually were.

 Then the revolution really started and she lost them.

She lost her friends, her lovers. Yes, they won and yes, many other friends of North were still alive. Thank god for that, but two parts of her died during that night. It left a bitter taste in her mouth.

 

***

 

“North? Why are you crying?”

A familiar voice wakes her from her thoughts. She’s holding something in her hands. Then she realizes she’s been curled up like tiny ball on her bed. In her hands she holds their clothes: Markus’ revolutionary coat and Simon’s jacket. Tear drops have wet the cloth.

 She notices someone else’s presence. Alerted she sits up and looks around her room. Then she sees them in a light blue light. Artificial light. Like a hologram. Markus and Simon. They’re looking at her. They’re smiling at her. This can’t be true, right?

 “S-Simon… Markus?” She stammers, confused, scared maybe even angry.

“Yes, we’re here, North,” Simon confirms.

 “We’re real,” Markus adds and steps closer to the woman. He carefully presses a finger against his lips. “But shh. Don’ tell anyone else.” A smirk and North can’t help but grin back.

 “I-, I don’t know what to say. I… I’m at loss of words,” their female partner stammers. New tears rolling over her dried ones.

 “We’re sorry,” Markus mutters, “that we couldn’t stay longer here.”

“Why,” North now growls. She looks at their clothing in her hands and throws it in a corner. “Why’d you leave me and Josh so soon?! I, fuck… we were supposed to go through this aftermath _together_!”

 “We’re so sorry, North. If only…,” Simon stares at the floor, not knowing what to say.

 

“We already feared you might suffer a lot, North. So that’s why we wanted to check upon you,” Markus eventually explains.

 “Weren’t you afraid you’d make the loss worse?” North snivels but with an accusing tone.

“We’re sorry once again,” Simon whispers. “We didn’t intend to make you feel even worse. We just want you to live on. We hope you’ll get back on your feet eventually. If not for yourself or the others, then for us.”

  “I-, I don’t know what to say to that,” North says in all honesty.

“We also wanted to inform you that we’re doing okay,” Markus adds.

 “So… So where did you come from? Is there some kind of afterlife?” North manages a giggle, thinking of that possibility.

 “Kind of,” Simon chuckles. “There, we don’t feel any physical pain anymore. But it does hurt us to see you like this.”

 “I’m sorry. B-But thanks for visiting me, I guess,” North looks at her old shoes. “It… It’s kind of good to see you both in _one piece_. Not broken, like I saw you on the battlefield.”

 “Hey, North?” Markus starts. She looks back up and into Markus’ ever gentle eyes. Even now that he looks like a mere ghostly hologram, his eyes are so kind and _warm_.

 “As Simon already said, please, live again. Love again. We believe in you,” Markus states.

“Markus is right. Please, North. We love you,” Simon now says. Then they step closer to their partner.

 “Okay,” North breathes as she tries to recollect herself. “I can do this. For you, for myself.”

 

Now the two partners carefully sit next to North, on each side of her.

 “Sleep well, North,” Simon and Markus simultaneously say. They carefully lean in and kiss her on each cheek.

 That’s when North really opens her eyes. Her room is quiet and the first rays of sunshine announce a new day. Of course, her partners are gone but she feels more at ease now. She even feels serene. When she meets Josh in the kitchen he smiles at her and says: “You look a lot better today, North! Glad to see you smile again! That makes me happy too.”

 “Yeah, I guess I had a good dream tonight,” she winks at her friend.

Josh raises his eyebrow and crosses arm. “What you dreamt of?”

 “Android heaven.”


End file.
